Esto parece un instituto americano
by unknown1737
Summary: Una historia llena de topicazos de película estadounidense pero que espero que os divierta. Portada de viria. Se sitúa después de BoO, y hay spoilers de todo lo que sucede antes. Se celebra una fiesta en el Campamento Mestizo antes de que los romanos se vayan, y el embrujabla de Piper convence a Nico para hacer unas cuantas cosas. Los personajes y lugares son de Rick Riordan.
Probablemente Nico debió haberse resistido mejor al embrujabla de este país. Sin embargo, se había dejado convencer para a) asistir al baile de celebración (no es que no tuvieran derecho a celebrar, sino que no tenían derecho a obligarle asistir) y b) para que la cabaña 10 lo vistiera como a un estúpido maniquí. Gruñendo, hizo un viaje sombra hasta la cama de Piper, asustando a todo el mundo.

+Dioses, Nico, tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

+No, no vas a convencerme de eso, pipes. Trataría de salir, pero probablemente tienes camelados a todos los embrujablantes de la cabaña para convencerme de que lo mejor es quedarme.

\+ ¿Cómo piensas eso de mí? +Nico alzó una ceja+. Vale. Además, Clarisse está fuera.

\+ ¿En serio, La Rue? ¿Vigilando mientras me manipulan como un muñeco?

+Cualquier cosa que te joda, di Angelo +se oyó desde fuera.

\+ ¡Qué encanto! +dijo Nico sin humor. Se volvió a donde Piper, Drew, Michel y otros dos chicos y una chica lo miraban expectantes+ ¿Y bien?

+Siéntate +Nico dio un suspiro de resignación, se sentó en una silla y se sometió al escrutinio de los hijos de Afrodita+. Chaqueta fuera. Hoy vas a estar monísimo+. Nico quiso decirles que prefería tragar fuego griego antes de que parecer "monísimo", pero en su lugar dijo:

\+ ¿No puedo ser un gótico monísimo? +La respuesta en los ojos de Mitchel fue clara+. ¿Ni siquiera un poco monísimo? Thalia podía.

La otra chica, que resultó llamarse Lauren, cogió una revista de moda.

\+ ¿Qué te parece esto, Lucien? +Nico sintió ganas de hacer un viaje sombra y aparecer justo tras ellos, pero Will le había prohibido hacer más de tres por semana. Will estaba preocupado por él últimamente. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza con la esperanza de que su sonrojo pasara desapercibido, pero los seis pares de ojos de la habitación ya estaban clavados en el. Piper abrió la boca y Nico soltó un juramento medio en griego medio en latín.

\+ ¿Por qué no nos dices en quién pensabas, Nico? +Nico luchó para reprimir el deseo de contárselo... En vano.

+aill. Los ceños de todos se fruncieron.

\+ ¿Will. Will Brown? +Nico hizo una mueca de asco el pensar en el bruto hijo de Ares.

\+ ¡Hades, no! Solace. Will Solace +Los hijos de Afrodita suspiraron en alivio, haciendo sentir a Nico aún más incómodo. Que ya no tuviera problemas con su sexualidad no quería decir que quisiera ir desperdigándola por ahí. De pronto, miró al techo+. Afrodita, no hagas nada. Y controla a tu hijo. Todavía me debe una+. Cuando se volvió de nuevo a mirar, Piper, Lauren y Drew se habían vuelto a parapetar tras la revista y Lucien, Michel y la otra chica (creía que se llamaba Christina) habían desaparecido. Nico tuvo la sensación de que Piper no le iba a dejar ver nada hasta terminar, pero eso no le impedía escuchar. Aguzó el oído para captar pequeños trozos información.

+No hay problema con el cuerpo... Sin mucho color... Quizás... +El tono susurrado de Lucien, Piper y Drew no le permitió oír más, pero no sabía si eso era mejor o peor. Gruñó.

Los otros chicos volvieron. Cargaban dos bolsas, Nico tenía que llenos de ropa, y una tartera con fresas, que colocaron frente al pilar de ofrendas.

+Madre, te pedimos tu ayuda en forma de probador para Nico mediante la ofrenda de estas fresas, símbolo de la pasión y el amor. Nico +Di Angelo se sintió estúpido echando una fresa al fuego con el resto, hasta que una tela apareció colgada de la nada en una esquina de la cabaña+. Dentro, Nico.

\+ ¿En serio?

+Habitualmente no tenemos la deferencia de pedir un reservado, así que dentro.

Nico paso la cortina rumiando y maldiciendo.

Había perdido la cuenta del número de pantalones que se había probado hasta que uno les gusto lo suficiente. Entonces, Nico desenganchó su cadena de los que llevaban antes y la coloco en los nuevos. Eran unos vaqueros negros deslavados en los muslos y desgarrados en las rodillas. No les debió parecer demasiado mal, porque no se quejaron. Le tendieron una camiseta de color verde militar demasiado ajustada para su gusto, una camisa de cuadros blancos y negros, y una cazadora de cuero negro con tachuelas. Nico tuvo que admitir que quizás habían dado con su estilo cuando se vio en el espejo. No estaba tan mal. Salió, abriendo la cortina y encontrándose de frente con los seis rostros expectantes.

\+ ¿Y bien? +dijo.

+Oh, fantástico.

Se afanaron a su alrededor haciendo a Nico sentirse otra vez como un maniquí. Le subieron el pantalón, lo bajaron, acomodaron la camisa cuatro millones de veces y le hicieron calzarse unas converse negras altas. Nico pensó que ya habían acabado pero entonces Lauren dijo.

+El pelo.

Y Nico se rebeló.

+No. Eso sí que _no_. No vais a hacer _nada_ con _mi_ pelo, ¿está claro? +Se miró en un espejo, pasó la mano por su cabello desordenado y, simplemente, desapareció a su cabaña musitando un «gracias» gruñido y por lo bajo. Piper sonrió y la cabaña se volvió loca. ¡Ellos no estaban preparados, y sólo quedaba media hora!

Nico podría jurar que fue la media hora más larga de su vida. Y luego llegó Hazel.

\+ ¡Nico! +exclamó+ ¡Estás increíble! +Nico gruñó+ Vamos, es la hora. He venido a buscarte. Di Angelo retuvo las ganas de hacer a Hazel cambiarse de ropa +esa estúpida mentalidad de los años treinta+. Llevaba un vestido ajustado arriba que caía suave y levemente por sus piernas en un color gris que parecía que...

\+ ¿Te gusta? +Hazel parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la mirada de Nico estaba fija en la tela de su vestido+ Me lo ha regalado papá+. Entonces, Nico se dio cuenta. La tela era la misma que la de la túnica de Plutón. Estas almas parecían mucho más pacíficas que las que él llevaba, sin embargo.

+Obviamente +comentó Nico+, no era Plutón, sino Hades. Tu padre no te habría dejado ir vestida así, legionaria.

Hazel río, lo cogió de la mano y echó a correr. Nico pudo ver que llevaba sus sandalias romanas puestas.

Habían colocado una carpa de fiesta con el señor D. En su entrada, había un arco forjado por Hefesto. Un chico de Apolo que, Nico notó enseguida, no era Will, hacía fotos a todo el que entraba. Parecía que su padre había colocado partículas del sol en el flash, por lo que las fotos resultaban aún más brillantes. Nico había elevado un ruego a su padre para que eliminara la percepción de la muerte de Hazel por esa noche. No quería muertos para su hermana. Hizo una seña a Frank y dejó a su hermana con él para la foto, escabulléndose rápidamente. Saludo a Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Tyson, Grover, el entrenador Hedge y Piper, que le hizo un gesto en la otra dirección, aprovechando que todos lo miraban fijamente por su vestuario. Sonrío al captar la pregunta de Percy y la colleja de Annabeth.

\+ ¿Y dijo que no era su tipo? +Miro hace donde señalaba Piper y se quedó sin aliento.

+Condenado hijo de Apolo +masculló.

Will resplandecía. No había otra palabra para definirlo. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, y una camiseta azul cielo con la frase «soy un sol y lo sabes», que contrastaba con su piel morena y le quedaba, para la época de Nico, escandalosamente ajustada. Él no le había visto aún. Entonces, Will se giró y Nico se sintió como la marginada del instituto que va a reunirse con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Solace le tendió la mano en su pequeño ritual para saber cuánto había usado la magia del inframundo. Nico se la dio, estremeciéndose al contacto. Will sonrió. Y entonces, Nico lo sintió. El dolor. Fue como una repentina puñalada en el corazón, como si le estuviesen abriendo el pecho en dos. Eso era lo que, probablemente, estaba pasando con el velo del inframundo. Apretó los dientes.

+Sé que soy impactante, Nico, pero no es para tanto +Las piernas dejaron de sujetarle y Will le sostuvo, repentinamente serio. Nico miró a Hazel, pero luego recordó. Nada de percepción para ella. Cuando recupero las fuerzas, solo tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. A alguien en particular. Hizo una seña a los siete, Reyna y el sátiro y el fauno. Ellos lo siguieron mientras se dirigía directo al muelle, mascullando amenazas y con cara de malas pulgas. Los demás corrieron tras él, pero solo lo vieron sostener a un tipo después de encajarle un puñetazo en el estómago. Se quedaron detrás, a una distancia prudencial de Nico, sin verle la cara al receptor del golpe. Después, Nico dijo.

+Eso por preocuparnos +Y abrazo a Leo+. Maldita sea, has abierto un buen boquete.

Entonces, todos los demás reaccionaron al shock de ver a _Nico_ dándole un abrazo a _Leo_ , chillando y corriendo a abrazarlos. Cuando la multitud se disipó, el hijo de Hefesto miró hacia atrás.

+Dime que puedes arreglar eso, chico muerto

El agujero partía de la orilla del mar, justo hasta el muelle, como una gran grieta abierta por un terremoto. Nico coloco su mano encima, cerró los ojos y convocó a las sombras, que taparon el hueco como un emplaste de espíritus. Jadeó y apretó los dientes, gotas de sudor resbalándole por el rostro. Las piernas le temblaron y unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron cuando terminó.

+Es la tercera vez que usas magia del inframundo hoy, Nico.

+Y es la segunda vez que tienes que sujetarme hoy, Solace +susurro. Luego se incorporó.

+Así que, ¿quién es la persona que ha venido contigo? Porque eres demasiado pequeño para abrir una grieta si tú solo +dijo Nico, con un asomo de sonrisa.

+Ya. Sí, bueno, presentaciones, odio las presentaciones+balbuceó Leo+. Chicos... ella es Calipso. La diosa apareció frente a todos con su toga blanca+. Calipso, ellos son Piper, Jason, Reyna, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, el entrenador Hedge, Grover, Will (¿qué hace aquí Hill? Mejor no saberlo), y... Percy. Creo que os conocéis +Percy se rasco la nuca con aire indeciso. Calipso miro a Annabeth (y Percy siempre odiará la manera en la que las mujeres entienden sin hablarse) y Annabeth hizo un casi imperceptible gesto hacia Percy. Cosa que, por supuesto, provocó que la mano de Calipso colisionara con la mejilla del hijo de Poseidón. Después, el aroma de la diosa lo envolvió en un abrazo.

+Me alegro de que hayas salido bien parado del Tártaro +Percy se sonrojó.

+A ver si adivino +dijo Jason, para aligerar el ambiente+. Estuviste enamorado de él, pero no es tu tipo +El grupo entero estalló en carcajadas, y el sonrojo de Percy aumentó+. Podéis montar el club de ex-fans de Percy Jackson.

+Para unirte tú, ¿no, Jason? Antes de Pipes estuve yo y lo sabes+se burló Percy. Jason miró a Piper.

+No hubo nadie antes que Pipes. Te quiero.

+Oooh. Leo hizo la pantomima de que vomitaba. ¿Ninguna pareja más que quiera declararse? ¿Un hijo del dios de la muerte nacido en los años treinta y un hijo de Apolo? ¿No? ¿No? +Recibió una mirada asesina de Nico, sin embargo, Will dijo.

+Ya que lo preguntas... aunque... a mí no me gusta hablar. Soy más de actuar. Herencia, supongo.

+No se te ocurra, Will Sol… +La frase de Nico quedó cortada por un precioso beso de Will, que hizo a Nico, gracias a los dioses, no percibir los chiflidos de sus amigos.


End file.
